Members Only
Members Only is the second episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy tries to get into the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. but is turned away because he isn’t a member. He lies, saying his membership number is "1", but he is turned down. As he is leaving, he overhears someone’s membership number and uses it to get into the club and start charging lots of stuff to the unfortunate member. Daffy returns later with Bugs and they decide to play a game of tennis on the club’s court. During the game, Bugs meets Lola after she hits him with several tennis balls while practicing her swing on a nearby court. They both fall for each other on sight and agree to go on a date. On the date Bugs initially thinks things are going well, but during dinner, he learns that Lola has a tendency to talk non-stop, which he finds very annoying, so he decides to take her to a movie after dinner, hoping that she will stop talking in the theater. Not only does she not stop talking, but Lola confuses the trailers before the film as the movie itself, irritating and embarrassing Bugs further. After Bugs takes Lola home, he states that the date was the worst of his life, while Lola thinks it was the best of hers. The next day, Lola calls Bugs incessantly and sends him over a hundred emails. Daffy comments on how she likes Bugs and asks if they’re going on another date, to which Bugs responds, “Not if I can help it.” Soon, Lola starts following Bugs around as he goes to the dry cleaners, grocery store, and the gym. Finally Bugs tells Lola that he can’t see her anymore and that he doesn’t think they’re right for each other. Lola starts crying uncontrollably until Bugs takes back what he said. Lola then asks if they can go on another date and Bugs reluctantly agrees. Back at the country club, Bugs disguises himself as a woman and attempts to convince Lola that he will end up breaking her heart. However he only ends up making Lola want him more. When Bugs comes back as himself, Lola introduces him to her parents. He soon excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and talks to his reflection in the mirror in an attempt to convince himself to end it with Lola no matter the circumstances. He takes a mint from the bathroom attendant before he leaves, but he drops it before he gets back to the table and it rolls under Lola's chair. As he kneels down to pick it up, Lola looks down and believes Bugs is proposing to her and screams yes. Lola is quick to plan and organize the wedding with Pepé Le Pew, the club's wedding planner. Daffy ends up crashing the wedding, unaware who it’s for until he sees that Bugs is the groom. Daffy is initially offended that he wasn't even invited, but ends up standing in as Bugs's best man. After Lola walks down the aisle, the officiator asks if anyone opposes the marriage. Bugs looks nervously at Daffy hoping he'll object, but he doesn't say anything. Bugs is relieved when Lola objects and reveals that she's in love with Pepe. She asks Bugs if he'll ever get over her. He takes advantage of the situation and tells her it will take a long time and that they shouldn't talk for awhile. After Lola leaves with Pepe, Daffy, thinking Bugs is upset, orders Bugs some golf clubs to cheer him up and charges it to his stolen membership number.Walter Bunny recognizes it as his number, and he punches Daffy. Daffy is then forced to work as a bathroom attendant to repay the money he owes. Voice Cast Gallery Tumblr lmm0cytZLq1qhansmo1 1280.jpg Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:2011